


Stories of A Supernatural Nature

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Characters from Other Works, Crossover, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some chapters are crossovers others aren't, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: A collection of stories, some in-universe, some not, with one magical/supernatural element or another.





	1. Magic Fixes Everything, Doesn't It? (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical AU that changes everything that happened in Season 3 (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Arrow seasons 1&2 exactly but diverges right after 3x01

It was the early morning when Felicity, Roy and Oliver went to the foundry. With both Oliver and Roy currently unemployed and today being Felicity’s day off from Tech Village, they could train and she could update the systems without cutting into patrol time. As they walked downstairs, Felicity and Roy were arguing about reconfiguring the phone system to find Thea. Their argument stopped in its tracks when they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Sara Lance lying on one of the tables, dead. Laurel, who’d clearly been crying and was covered in blood was on the other side of the table.

“Sara?”

“I didn’t know where else to take her.”

“Oh my god.”

“What happened?”

“I couldn’t- I couldn’t leave her.”

Felicity knew what she needed to say but couldn’t get the words out. “We have to call- we can take her to the hospital- .” Roy pulled her away and embraced her in a hug.

“Ollie, its not fair. We just got her back, it’s not fair!” Oliver walked over to the body and closed her eyes. Laurel broke down and then Felicity and Roy began crying as well.

After an unknown amount of time, Felicity’s tears stopped. “Laurel, when did- how long have you…been down here?”

“I got her here right as dawn broke.”

It had only been a few hours since Sara died. Still, someone needed to do something. They couldn’t leave Sara like this, couldn’t bury her like this. “You should, ah, go get some air, you shouldn’t- you shouldn’t have to be here for this.”

“For what?” Laurel asked, “She’s my sister and-“

Oliver caught the look in Felicity’s eye and guessed what she meant. “That’s why she’s suggesting you go. We can’t leave her like this, Laurel, but no one wants to make you help us prepare her body. Or gather evidence to find her killer.”

“I-“ the lawyer was speechless. She hadn’t thought of that. “You’re right. I should- thank you. Call me, someone, when you’re done.” She left the lair.

“I need to go.” Oliver said right after she left. “I need to see- if I go back to where she died, maybe I can….find something.”

“Go, we’ll be fine here.” Felicity said. There was a chance, small but still a chance, she could bring Sara back to life. It was risky, but as Laurel said, it wasn’t fair that Sara had died, so Felicity would try it. She didn’t want or need an audience for her attempt, especially since it was a long shot. Oliver cast one last look at Sara’s body before leaving.

“Um, what do- how do- I don’t know what to do here, and I don’t think you do either.” Roy said.

“First, we need to- to remove the arrows. They might have evidence and- there should be some bags over by Digg’s guns. I can ask someone at Star Labs to- to run some tests.” she said.

The pair worked in silence to remove the arrows and catalogue her personal effects. When Roy’s back was turned as he placed her stuff into evidence bags, Felicity saw her opportunity. She took off one of her gloves, placed her hand on Sara’s forehead and whispered something too low for Roy to hear.

A few seconds later, Sara shot up off the table with a gasp right as Felicity collapsed.

“Ah! Where- where am I?” Sara asked.

Roy jumped, turned around and dropped the sonic device he was holding. “How did- you were- what happened to Felic- I need to call Oliver.”

“Is Felicity okay?” Sara asked, looking down at the unconscious blonde.

“Oliver, its me. You need to get to the foundry, now. I can’t really- something happened.” He said. “Bring John and Laurel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I used my powers and now I might've betwitched my new neighbor. Great." Or Felicity is a siren and Oliver hears her song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in a universe where there's no Arrow or vigilantes of any kind.

Felicity was still processing the news she’d heard as she made her way back to her apartment. It shouldn’t have surprised her. Lily in 18B had moved out, it made sense someone else would move in. The fact that ‘someone else’ happened to a man, a very attractive man according to one of the other tenants, wouldn’t bother a normal person. Unfortunately, Felicity Smoak wasn’t normal.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad. If I keep to myself, I won’t run into another Roger situation._

Roger had gone to MIT like Felicity. He lived across the hall from her during her freshmen year. One day, he’d been walking to class and overheard Felicity singing to herself. She hadn’t meant to enthrall him with her song, but she was a siren and couldn’t help it. What followed was a very awkward year where Roger pretty much stalked Felicity, having become obsessed with her due to her nature. After that, Felicity manipulated MIT’s housing system so she wouldn’t see him again. Upon graduating, she moved to Starling City and moved into an apartment with female neighbors on each side. Women weren’t completely immune to her, but they resisted her call a lot better than men.

The first few days with her new neighbor went fine. She didn’t see him at all. Then, her friend Lyla got called into work. She worked accident reconstruction for the SCPD and there’d been a huge accident earlier that day. Her husband John was still deployed and someone needed to watch their son.

“I’m really sorry about this. its only for a few hours.”

“Stop apologizing. JJ and I will be fine. You’ve got important police stuff to do.”

“Thank you so much.” The detective said as she ran out the door.

“Looks like its just you and me, sweetie.” Felicity said looking down at the four month old. “We just need to stay calm until Mommy comes back.”

The calm didn’t last very long. JJ woke up and didn’t know where he was. He started crying. His mother wasn’t there, so he began crying harder. Felicity tried everything she could think of to calm the baby down, but it didn’t work. Seeing no other option, Felicity began to sing. When sirens sang to children, it calmed them. Adults were another matter entirely. Ironically, she picked the siren song from _O Brother Where Art Thou_ to soothe him.

“Go to sleep little baby. Go to sleep little baby. Your momma’s gone away and your daddy’s gonna stay, didn’t leave nobody but the baby.” By the end of the first verse, JJ was asleep. As she was laying him down, there was a knock at the door. She suddenly remembered her walls weren’t that thick and her neighbor was very susceptible to her song. Bracing herself, she walked over and opened the door. There was a man standing there.

“Hi.” He didn’t have the usual dumb-struck expression people she enthralled had.

“Hello.”

“I’m Oliver. Your new neighbor.”

“Felicity. What brings you by this late?” She was prepared for the usual response she got. Often, her accidental victims claimed they ‘just wanted to say hi’ or ‘were passing by and knocked without knowing why’. She wasn’t prepared for his response.

“I heard a baby crying, I thought I should come over and ask if you needed help.”

“You’re here because you heard crying?”

“Well, the baby was crying for a while and its getting late-“

“Oh, did JJ wake you up? I’m sorry. I’m babysitting for a friend and- I calmed him down. Sorry about the noise.”

“No apology needed. I’m glad everything’s ok. Have a nice night.” He walked back to his apartment, leaving a very confused Felicity behind.

He wasn’t enthralled. She sang and he wasn’t enthralled. That hadn’t happened to her before. She didn’t want to ensnare anyone in the past, but it always happened. Regardless of why she was singing or who she sang to, any man in earshot usually fell under her spell. She was happy he wasn’t under her spell, but it confused her.

She was still standing there with the door open, trying to process what happened, when he poked his head out. “I’m immune, by the way.”

“What?”

“To your song. I’m immune. I’m guessing this hasn’t happened to you before.”

“I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to enthrall you.” she rushed to say.

“I know. You were trying to get him to sleep.” He told her. “There’s siren blood on my mom’s side. The women are either sirens or carry the gene, the men are genetically immune as some sort of weird fluke. You can’t bewitch me.”

“Oh thank fracking god. I’ve been avoiding you because I was worried I’d accidentally get you under my spell. Usually I have to sing to do it, but sometimes if I just talk it happens and I really didn’t want to live through another round of ‘I accidentally siren-ed my neighbor and now he won’t leave me alone’.” She babbled. “And that was way too much info that you didn’t ask for.”

“No worries.” he said before closing his door.


	3. Magic Fixes Everything Doesn't It (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's alive again, and Felicity has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the second part of chapter 1, you should read that chapter first.

“Oliver, its me. You need to get to the foundry, now. I can’t really- something happened.” He said. “Bring John and Laurel.”

Oliver, John and Laurel all arrived back at Verdant at the same time, wondering what was going on. “What did Roy say exactly?”

“He said something happened but nothing else. And that I should bring you two.” Oliver answered.

“Ok, what did Felicity say?”

“She didn’t say anything and he didn’t mention her.” He typed in the entry code to the foundry. “Which considering what’s happened-“

“Hey, Ollie. Laurel.” Sara said from her seat on the table. Felicity was laid out on the table next to her, still unconscious.

“Sara, you’re- you were dead.”

“Clearly, I wasn’t because, you know.” the Canary gestured to herself.

“No, you don’t understand. You were shot with three arrows and fell off a building. Laurel sat here with your body for hours. How- ?”

“Ugh, remind me not to do that again.” Felicity said as she woke up. She then saw the others. “Why is everyone- Sara, you’re alive! It worked!”

“What worked? What are you talking about?”

“There’s something I haven’t told you. I’m kinda- I’m a witch.” Felicity admitted. “And I kinda… transferred some of my life force to Sara in a last ditch effort to save her, and it worked.”

“You can do that?”

“You brought me back to life?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why didn’t you say you were gonna try something like that?”

“Yes, yes, I haven’t used most of my magic in years, and I’ve only done….that once before and didn’t know if it would work. I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.” she said. She felt really lightheaded. “Please tell me we have some of Oliver’s gross protein bars here somewhere.”

“They aren’t gross, they’re healthy.” He frowned as he handed one to her.

She unwrapped it and took a bite, barely choking it down. “Like I said, gross. But it’s still food, so-”

“Were you knocked out when we got here because you brought Sara back?” Digg asked.

“Yeah. I- that kind of magic’s all about balance. You can’t pull life energy out of nothing. Giving her my life force meant draining me of some of my own. So, I passed out and now I’m a little whoozy and really hungry. I’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

“Is there- I owe you my life, literally, is there a way we can get you back to normal faster?” Sara asked.

“Food helps a lot and I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to some Big Belly Burger. Especially since I know we’re about to have a very long conversation.”

“Doesn’t seem like a good enough way to repay you but the usual?”

“Yes, and an extra side of fries please.” Sara and Laurel both left, while the room fell into silence.

There were two ways for Felicity’s life force to restore itself. She could take it easy and wait for it to happen naturally, or go with the other option which she didn’t like.

“What’s the other option?” Roy asked.

“Frack, of course I said it out loud.” She sighed. “It works both ways. I can give someone my life force. Or I can drain someone else of theirs. Being hungry and lethargic is better than risking someone else’s life.”

“You could-.”

“No, I can guess what you’re going to say. I could take some from you, or Roy, or John. I could but I won’t. I knew I’d feel like this if I was successful and I still chose to do it. it’s my life, it’s my choice.”

“That can’t be your excuse for everything.”

“It’s not an excuse, and when we’re discussing a risk I chose to take and a decision I made, yes I can. She’s my friend, her family just got her back, she didn’t deserve to die. A little light-headedness isn’t a big deal, all things considered.”

They waited in silence for Sara and Laurel to return with food. They waited for Felicity to be mostly done with her meal before Digg mentioned the elephant in the room.

“So, witches are real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	4. You Messed With the Wrong World (You Messed With the Wrong Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'Crisis on Earth-X' would've gone if Felicity's family tree was a little more complicated and Arrow took place in the same universe as Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda ignoring anything on Supernatural that happened after 10x23.

“If there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest said, as he had to, right before declaring Iris and Barry man and wife. Before he could get to that part, a beam of light shot out from the back of the church and disintegrated the man where he stood.

“Peace is overrated.” A female voice that was being filtered through a voice modulator said.

Everyone gasped in shock and turned to look at the source of the voice. They saw a small army dressed in black. They looked like some variation of a Nazi uniform. A blonde woman was flying above them, her face covered with a mask. Two men, clearly commanders of some kind flanked her. One, with a quiver strapped to his back, gestured and the army attacked.

They only took two steps forward before a short man appeared in the aisleway, blocking their advance. “You know, I’m not really one to have fun doing something like this, but I’m really going to enjoy this.”

One of the soldiers moved forward and spoke up. “Who dares-?”

The man didn’t speak, but snapped his fingers and the Nazi soldier exploded into goo. He vanished a second later.

Barry and Wally sprung into action, wanting to get all of the civilians out of the church. Felicity wound up outside the church and rushed to dial a number she’d memorized years ago. The man on the other end answered, and said they’d be there soon.

Kara began to face off against the flying woman. Oliver went head-to-head against the other archer. Sara and Alex began to fight the other masked man, who was wielding a sword and throwing ninja stars.

Kara and the mystery woman flew across the city, engaged in battle. From her spot on the street, Felicity saw that the woman had pretty much the exact same skillset as Kara. As she watched their fight continue to drag on, Felicity did something she hadn’t done in a long time.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I could really use your help.” She said to no one in particular. She didn’t know if the first person she called would get there in time, it was time for Plan B, which should’ve been called Plan A.

Inside the church, Sara had just knocked out the man she and Alex had been fighting when three men appeared out of nowhere in the aisle. One was very tall and had long brown hair. The second was shorter and had dark blonde hair that was cropped close to his head. The third had tousled black hair and was wearing a suit, with the tie askew, and a trench coat.

“Any idea why she’d call us for this?” the blond asked.

“She didn’t give a lot of details. She was kinda panicked.” The tall one asked.

Before the third man could speak, Kara and her opponent when flying through the window. Kara let out a clap loud enough to shatter the windows, which knocked her opponent off her feet. The unknown archer saw this and ordered a retreat. He picked his comrade up and began carrying her towards the door. He walked one step before discovering he couldn’t move forward. None of them could. His head turned back towards the alter where a woman in a long black dress stood. She was pointing one finger at the archer.

“Who in all creation do you think you are?”

“A man powerful enough-“

“Power? You mean like this?” She raised one hand up to the sky. A bolt of lightning descended from the sky and killed every soldier except the archer and the woman in his arms. “Or maybe like this?” She waved a hand and he fell to the ground dead. With everyone still frozen, she walked over to the mystery blonde woman, picked her up and vanished.

“She’s here?” Dean Winchester said incredulously to his companions.

This was when Oliver, Barry and the others noticed the three new arrivals. They encircled them. “Hey, woah. We’re on your side.”

“I doubt that. Who are you? Who were they?” Oliver asked as he aimed an arrow at them.

“My name’s Sam, this is my brother Dean and our friend Castiel. I’m friends with someone named Felicity Smoak. She called us and said she needed help.”

“What was that woman or the guy who vanished?”

“She hasn’t told you about that part of her life yet.” Castiel said.

“What part of her life?”

“It would be better if she told you herself.” He said. He snapped his fingers and the next thing everyone knew, they were standing in the cortex of Star Labs.

“What the hell?”

“Cas, if she hasn’t told them any of this, they probably haven’t had the angel discussion. Meaning zapping them somewhere wouldn’t be a great idea.”

“What’s this about angels?” Alex asked.

“Cas is, he’s an angel. Literally. They’re real. Look.” Dean said before Cas did his favorite ‘party trick’ as he called it, causing the outline of his wings to appear in his shadow.

“And this, him being an angel, has something to do with Felicity and those two people?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, but its kinda long story.” Felicity admitted from behind them. “Nice to see you three. Wish it was under different circumstances.”

Before anyone could ask a question, another man popped into the building. It was the same man from the church who had appeared and then vanished right after the priest was killed. “What the hell were you thinking?” he shouted at Felicity.

“Hey, back off!” Oliver yelled at him. He wanted answers too, he was angry Felicity clearly hadn’t told him something important, but that still didn’t mean it was okay to yell at her.

Sam, Dean and Cas winced at that. it wasn’t smart to piss off an archangel. “Hi, Uncle Gabe.” Felicity said sheepishly from where she sat.

“Uncle Gabe? As in Gabriel? The archangel?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah. There’s- my family tree’s kinda complicated.” She answered. “Did you come here of your own accord or did someone send you?” By someone, she meant her grandpa.

“On my own. What were you thinking?”

“Are you mad that I asked for help or are you mad about who I asked?” she asked. “Because you appeared and vanished a second later. And the last time I asked You-Know-Who, I got a lecture about how he doesn’t like to get involved. So, I asked her.”

“Who is this ‘she’ you’re talking about?” Oliver asked.

“Her name is Amara. She’s Gabe’s aunt.”

“If you’re not crazy and your uncle’s an archangel. What the hell would his aunt be?”

“God’s older sister.” Dean said with a completely straight face. “Yeah, Bible’s got a lot of stuff wrong. She was that cloud of smoke you saw.”

“Why did you ask her?” Gabe asked again.

“Are you really asking me why I invoked the nuclear option when actual Nazis showed up?” Felicity asked. “Because it should explain itself. Although, when I asked her, I did not expect her to do what she did.”

“Where did she take her? Earth-X Kara Danvers, I mean.”

“What do you mean ‘Earth X Kara’? There is no Earth X.”

“Yes there is, it’s a nightmare world that no one would want to visit.” Castiel said.

“She won’t be a problem anymore. None of them will.” A voice said from behind everyone. They turned to see the woman from the church. “Hello Dean.”

“Amara.” The hunter answered. “You killed her?”

“Yes. I couldn’t allow her to live, or any of them for that matter.”

“Why not?”

“This place, this Earth, its beautiful in a trillion different ways. The woman, and her cohorts, want to destroy it, want to turn it into their Earth. I didn’t want that to happen, and became angry about their intentions, and the fact a world like Earth X exists at all. And Felicity asked me to help.”

Everyone turned to face Felicity. “You asked her to kill her?”

“We’re talking about an evil version of Kara. Who was dying and came to this Earth to steal that Kara’s heart. Our Kara is kinda using it. If evil Kara had gotten it, they would’ve turned this world in another Earth X. I couldn’t- I wouldn’t let that happen. So, I asked Amara for help.”

“How do you know all of this?” Caitlin asked.

“Angel radio, I’m guessing.” Sam hypothesized. As he spoke, lighting and thunder started outside the window despite the sky not being cloudy at all.

“I should go. My little brother is starting to get annoyed. They are all dead. I returned their bodies to their world, where a revolution has already begun.” Amara said. “And Felicity? Congratulations.”

“Congrats for wha-?” She started to ask but Amara was gone.

“Talk. Now.”

“I’m pretty sure that can wait until-” Dean suggested.

“No, they deserve to know. I’ll have to give the cliffnotes version.” she said. “While we were dealing with Damien Darhk, I didn’t just find out my mom made my dad leave when I was a kid. I found out Noah Kuttler isn’t really my dad. He left because my mom made him, and then he found out I wasn’t his. About a week after I found that out, I was visited by Cas here.” she paused. “In 1988, Heaven thought the apocalypse was only a few decades away, which for them is like it being tomorrow. In this weird, and not well thought-out, attempt to stack the deck in their favor, Michael makes a decision. He finds a human host capable of containing his power for a few days and knocks up my mom. Two days later, his host dies of multiple organ failure. When I was about three months old, Grandpa finds out and gets really pissed. Orders Castiel to bind my powers. They were unbound a few months ago.”

“When you say Grandpa-“

“I think you know what that means.” She answered.

“So, just to recap: our wedding was ruined by Nazis from another Earth, God’s real and so are angels and I’m guessing Satan, Felicity’s half archangel and her great aunt killed all of them.” Iris said. “How are our lives this weird?”

“Oh, if you only knew.” Dean said. “I take it since Amara handled the problem, we can go now?”

“Yeah. It was nice to see you though.” She said right before the trio departed.

“I would’ve done it, you know. Helped.” Gabriel said. “If dear old Dad hadn’t-“ The archangel had wanted to defeat the Earth-Xers. They were dicks and he loved putting dicks in their place. God didn’t want that to happen though, for some reason, so he forced Gabe to leave the church after he smited that first soldier.

“I know. That’s why I asked the only person he couldn’t do that to.” Felicity answered. “Do you know why Amara congratulated me?”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only way I could write something that took place during the last crossover.   
> (The invasion is stopped before it starts, all of the bad guys are killed before they can do anything and, other than ruining the wedding, nothing they do matters.)
> 
> Amara killed evil Kara offscreen because when she died, she went supernova, so Amara had to kill her in space.


	5. Magic Fixes Everything, Doesn't It (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity explains about magic, shares some secrets, and the plot thickens. Actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for this to make sense, you'll need to have read chapter 1 and chapter 3 of this work. (Parts 1 and 2 of 'Magic Fixes Everything, Doesn't It)

“So, witches are real.” Digg said.

“Yup. Also, side note, I’d appreciate it if this didn’t become known to Waller. ARGUS doesn’t have a great history with people like me.” Felicity said. “But to answer your question, yes, witches are real, magic is real. Some other stuff you’d think wasn’t real is real but let’s not get into that now.”

“And you can bring people back from the dead.”

“Among other things, yes.”

“What other things?”

“This.” she raised a hand and her phone came flying into it. “Telekinesis has always been my favorite. I can also teleport, but its not a good idea when I’m like this. I tried it once when I was sleepy. Wound up in Cambridge City, Indiana instead of Cambridge, Massachuessets. Some of us are pyrokinetic, some are clairvoyant. I’m reasonably good at divination, luckily for us all.”

“Meaning?”

“I might’ve used divination once or twice to locate a criminal we were looking for. Also, it’s how I was able to get into the foundry when I found Oliver bleeding in my car. He passed out before he could tell me the code.” She then turned to Oliver. “You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“I may have….encountered magic on the island. They didn’t resurrect the dead, but-“

“Who? We aren’t really a huge community so I probably know the person. Unless they’re one of those ‘sold my soul to Satan’ witches. Not a fan of them.”

“John Constantine.”

“I know of him. But we’ve never met.”

“Wait, people actual sell their souls to the devil for power?” Roy asked.

“Yeah. Magic is- well, saying there are a dozen different branches of magic is an understatement. Not every witch can perform every feat of magic, not every witch is powerful enough to do everything they want. Some have more nature talent in one area over another. And its something you have to study. I didn’t just wake up and know how to transfer my life force into someone else. Some want to do things the fast way, not the smart way.”

“So, they cheat and sell their souls.”

“If the feat they want to perform falls under the realm of dark magic, yes. Which, in my experience, is what someone wants to do if they’re willing to sell their souls. I don’t think anyone’s sold their soul because they can’t make plants grow.” She answered.

Sara opened her mouth to ask a question, but Felicity didn’t hear it. Instead, she fell into a trance. She knew what she was seeing wasn’t the present, but it didn’t make it feel any less real. She found herself standing in a dark room, facing a man in a black cloak with his back to her.

“Pathetic.” He spat out. “Again.”

“Felicity? Felicity!” Someone shouted. She snapped back to reality. “You had this far off look in your eyes for a sec there.”

“Sorry, it’s- I’m still a little out of it.” She lied. She knew this would happen, she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. This was the main downside to bringing someone back to life as opposed to saving someone on the brink of death; she now had some of Sara’s memories, and given how hard the last few years had been for the Canary, she knew they wouldn’t be good. “What did you ask Sara?”

“I asked two questions. How powerful you are and whether anyone else in your family is a witch.”

“Yes,” Every woman on her mom’s side was a witch going back at least 400 years, “and I don’t know to be honest. I’ve never really pushed my limits. I only passed out earlier because, to put it simply, my resurrecting muscles hadn’t been used in a while.”

Felicity called out of Arrow business the next two nights while she processed Sara’s memories which she now had. They were hard to sit through to say the least. The team was concerned but she kept saying she was fine and they didn’t want to push.

Eventually, Sara had to return to Nanda Parbat. When she arrived to report her findings to Ra’s al Ghul, he barely listened to what she said. When she finished speaking, he asked an unexpected question.

“The witch who’s magic I sense on you, who is she? Where did you find her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


	6. Misinformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian Chase had spent years planning his revenge against Oliver Queen. He thought he knew everything there was to know about him. He thought wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which that last scene of 5x16 ends a little differently because of another secret Oliver has.
> 
> (AKA remember how Oliver, canonically in Season 4, can do magic?)

Oliver looked between Talia and Adrian from where he stood shackled in the room he woke up in. In retrospect, he should’ve seen this coming. Talia trained Adrian. She hated Oliver for the same reasons as Adrian. He should’ve guessed she might come to his aid in his fight against Oliver. He wasn’t surprised, just feeling stupid for not expecting this.

“I don’t believe I taught you how to escape from shackles, Oliver.” Talia said.

“Your father was an honorable man. And you’ve aligned yourself with this psychopath. He’d be ashamed of you.”

“Well, when it comes to the shame of fathers, I shall bow to your superior expertise.” She said before turning to go.

Oliver knew he was running out of options and out of time. Adrian was a psychopath. Talia was ruthless. What would happen to his city, to his team, to Thea, John and Felicity, if he didn’t make it out of here alive? He had one last trick up his sleeve, as much of a long shot as it was. He closed his eyes and began muttering under his breath.

“You’re praying?” Chase asked incredulously. Talia stopped in her tracks.  “Really? Because God can’t help you now.”

“Not exactly.” Oliver said, snapping his eyes open. He tugged once more on the restraints and they fell off. “I guess I didn’t need you to teach me after all.”

Going purely on instinct, and remembering what Esrin Fortuna told him about focusing on positive emotions, he held a hand in front of him which kept Talia and Adrian where they were.

“Why didn’t you tell me he had magic?” Talia shouted at her student. She knew about magic but had never been able to perform magic herself. If she’d known, she would’ve told Chase to change his plans for where and how to imprison Oliver. Star City was a magical nexus, they needed to have him as far away from the ley lines as possible.

“I didn’t know.”

“Most people don’t.” Oliver said as he inched closer to the door.

Currently, only four people knew Oliver had magical abilities: Thea, Digg, Felicity and Esrin.

“So, you’re just going to freeze us and leave?” Adrian yelled.

“Nope.” He said before muttering something under his breath. Both his would-be jailers fell to the ground unconscious. “I’m gonna knock you out and then call ARGUS to come arrest you.”

After he defeated Darhk, Oliver had become far less skeptical towards magic. He spent time over the last year learning more about magic and how it could be used. He’d come across a handful of spells he’d learned, thinking they might be useful one day. Like the spell he just used which could render someone, or several someones, unconscious.

“That was impressive, but you aren’t leaving.” Evelyn said stepping out from around the corner.

“I don’t wanna hurt you. Get out of my way.” Despite the fact she’d spied on the team for Prometheus, he didn’t actually want anything bad to happen to her. She was a scared, and angry, 17 year old.

“Not happening.” She said, raising the gun in her hand.

Oliver steeled himself and repeated the same spell he’d used on Evelyn. She fell to the ground asleep like the others. It didn’t take him long to clear the building, find a phone and make a phone call to Felicity, who turned around and called Lyla.

Weeks later, after all of Prometheus’ cohorts were apprehended, Lyla told him Chase wanted to speak with him. Needing some sense of closure, he went to the prison where Adrian was being held.

“How? I planned this for five years. How did I miss it?”

He missed it because Oliver didn’t want to become reliant on magic. This meant Oliver never mentioned magic in front of his new team or perform it. Oliver hadn’t known he had magic when he knew Talia and Evelyn didn’t know he had magic period. Those were the two sources who could’ve told Chase, but neither knew.

“I guess you’ll never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the whole business with Helix and Cayden James and the mess on Lian Yu never happens.
> 
> Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?


	7. I Scream (And People Die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Felicity was 8 years old, she knew she was different. It wasn't until she was 27 that she learns the truth: she's a banshee. How long will she be able to keep her secret once she finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's call this canon-adjacent up to around 4x16, since everything before that could've happened off-screen and we wouldn't know. 
> 
> This kinda got away from me.

The first time Felicity let out an inhuman, ear-shattering scream, she was eight years old and in the middle of watching cartoons. She’d had a strange sense of foreboding all day, not that she understood it at the time, and felt the urge to call her grandparents, which she couldn’t explain. Her mother came home from work that day and had clearly been crying. Felicity’s grandmother had died.

The second memorable time Felicity let out a scream was the night of the Undertaking. All day, she’d felt like something bad was going to happen. Even as she walked Detective Lance through disarming the Markov device, she could sense it wouldn’t be enough. Luckily, the comms had cut out right before she let out the shriek. She wasn’t sure if she could attribute the scream to anything, since there was a lot happening in the city at the time.

The third significant time Felicity screamed was the night Sara died. She’d just returned home from visiting Lyla in the hospital and congratulating her and Digg on the birth of their baby girl. She didn’t think anything of it at the time, besides getting annoyed that her scream broke several of her wine glasses. Earlier that day, she was walking towards Jitters when a yellow bird dropped out of the sky and landed at her feet. No one around her appeared to have seen it.

The fourth time it happened, it was April 6, 2016. She’d had a dream the night before, where she was sitting in the middle of a field and a black bird was shot out of the sky by someone she couldn’t see. The team was suiting up to head to Iron Heights. They heard word that HIVE was going to break Darhk out of prison. Right before they left, Felicity felt the sudden urge to hug Laurel and tell her to stay safe. She didn’t get that same feeling about the others. They were reaching the prison when everyone heard a deafening noise come over the comms.

“What was that?”

“Interference on my comm unit.” Felicity lied. “Sorry.”

Even though it had been years, she still didn’t know why she sometimes let out a scream loud enough to shatter glass. She wasn’t a metahuman, and it wasn’t a voluntary action. For years, she thought it was a one-time thing, but then it started happening more and more often after she moved to Star City.

 The mission went south. Andy was still loyal to HIVE. Darhk escaped with Malcolm and Andy after stabbing Laurel with one of Oliver’s arrows. They took her to the hospital, it seemed like she was going to be okay. Then, she began seizing and the doctors weren’t able to stabilize her.

The first clue Felicity had that she wasn’t imagining things and the screaming wasn’t a random coincidence happened when she and Oliver met Esrin Fortuna. After the shaman refused to teach Oliver light magic, claiming he had too much darkness inside of him, she pulled Felicity aside.

“If Mr. Darhk fails to destroy the world, please give me a call. It’s been a long time since I met one of your kind.”

“One of my kind?” she asked but the woman was already gone, leaving a business card behind.

Genesis was stopped and Darhk was defeated. Sadly, Havenrock was destroyed by a nuclear blast before Rubicon could be shut down. As Felicity realized one of the nukes had launched, she let out another scream. This one was louder than any of her previous ones. It shattered the screens of several computers and managed to launch an unconscious HIVE member backwards into a wall. No one mentioned it, as the fate of the world hung in the balance and Felicity screaming wasn’t important by comparison. She’d dreamt about a world on fire the night before.

A few weeks after Darhk’s death, when things settled somewhat, she remembered what the shaman had said and called her. After a brief conversation, she learned why she would scream like that, seemingly for no reason. Felicity Smoak was a banshee. The screams were her banshee wails, which either foretold or announced death. It made sense in hindsight. Her grandmother, the people during the Undertaking, Sara, Laurel, the city of Havenrock. Whenever she wailed, someone died then or shortly after. She even wailed when Waller and Darhk each died, although she didn’t know it at the time.

While she was recovering from the shock of that news, Esrin said something interesting. “A banshee’s wail announces death, but that’s not their only power.”

“It’s not?”

“As a banshee acquaintance of mine once put it, wailing for the dead is the tip of the iceberg. Some banshees can see or hear things related to future deaths. Others will enter fugue states and stumble upon dead bodies. Some are capable of weaponizing their voice as a defense.”

“Weaponize it how?”

“Through practice, they develop the ability to emit a scream loud enough to deafen or disorient attackers, shatter glass, move objects. A rare few have pushed it to the extreme and been able to kill someone with a scream.”

“So, if I told you the last three times I wailed, I broke several glasses and last time it moved a human being, would that be good or bad?”

“Good for you. It would mean you are a particularly powerful banshee.” She told her. “If I may give you a piece of advice, don’t try and fight it, you can’t. It would be akin to trying not to breathe. This isnt something you can run from. Embrace it and allow your abilities to grow.”

“How would I allow them to grow? If I keep popping up near dead bodies, someone’s gonna notice.”

“You truly had no idea what you were, did you?” the shaman asked.

She went onto explain that, while a banshee’s wail was related to death, it wasn’t caused by death. The wail drowned out all the other noise so she could see, hear and feel what she needed to, which at the time was a death. It wasn’t restricted just to foretelling death though. Esrin passed on what her old acquaintance had told her to Felicity in terms of how to train and use her abilities.

Felicity kept her banshee nature a secret for the next several months. Between Team Arrow being reduce to just her and Oliver, finding new recruits and Prometheus showing up, they had enough on their plates already. She also didn’t want to tell the others about her powers until she knew more about them and had better control over them. She trained when she could, working on how to control the decibel level and frequency of her wails. She hadn’t tested her powers in a real world scenario and hoped it would stay that way. Things were going well; her secret was safe.  

Then, ‘Laurel’ came back from the dead. Felicity entered the lair to see her standing there, alive and well. She rushed over to hug her. The second she touched Laurel, she knew it wasn’t their Laurel. She started to have a vision. It didn’t show her anything specific about who this person was, but it showed her enough. Whoever this Laurel was, she wasn’t the Laurel Lance they’d buried earlier this year. She tried to temper everyone’s expectations. To not let people, mostly Oliver and Thea, get their hopes too high about Laurel miraculously being saved. Rory made a remark about this Laurel being their Laurel’s evil twin and suddenly everything fell into place. Unfortunately, evil Laurel was already in the lair and let out a scream. A glass broke, Rory went flying and Felicity ducked for cover.

“About time someone figured it out. you know, I am so sick and tired of playing this weak, vulnerable Laurel. She’s such a pill. It’s pathetic.” She said as she walked over to Felicity. Rory got up and was about to attack, so she aimed a scream at him, knocking him back again. When she turned back, Felicity was standing up again. “You know the one problem with my ability is that I can never hear my poor little victims scream.” She said right before letting out another sonic scream. Felicity didn’t fall or move an inch. After about thirty seconds, she stopped. “This usually works.”

She was so focused on Felicity that she didn’t hear Oliver nock and release a tranquillizer arrow. It hit its mark, knocking her out. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” The blonde wasn’t sure, but perhaps her banshee nature made her immune to sonic screams. That was the only explanation she could think of.

“That makes one of us.” Rory said, rubbing his temples.

Oliver picked up the unconscious Black Siren and took her to the cell they had in the lair. They could hold her until learning why she was there and then send her back to Star Labs. Felicity left while Oliver was doing that to avoid awkward questions. Once Black Siren was dealt with, she could work out the rest. She’d just gotten home from the lair when she got a text from Curtis. Prometheus had helped her escape from her cell and she was loose.

The team tracked her to a warehouse and they had a strong suspicion, but no proof, that Prometheus would be there as well. Felicity didn’t want to move in until they had confirmation he was there, but Oliver overruled her. The archer and his latest foe faced off while Rene and Rory tried to fight off Siren and Curtis and Felicity built a device to combat her powers. Before they could use it however, she found them and let out another cry. Curtis was knocked backwards and the device was destroyed.

“Ah, Felicity. I am so sorry, but I think its about time I kill you.”

“That didn’t work out for you so well last time.” She said, as she and Black Siren circled each other. When they stopped, their places were switched.

“Last time, I didn’t want you dead.” She pointed out. She let out another scream, and like last time, it didn’t work. “Ok, how-?”

“My turn.” Felicity said before letting out a wail of her own. Hers did more than just knocked Laurel down. It knocked her backwards, through the wall and into the fight between Oliver and Prometheus. Between the concussive force and the way she landed, she was knocked out.

“What the-?” Both men said at the same time.

Felicity heard the masked killer exclaim in confusion and stepped through the hole in the wall. This might be her chance to avenge Billy and stop Prometheus. She had to at least try it. “Oliver, cover your ears.” The archer gave her a confused look but did as she said.

The masked man advanced towards her ready to strike. She took in a huge breath before releasing a scream. Remembering what Esrin and the internet told her, she began to focus the scream on Prometheus, not wanting to cause damage to anything or anyone else. The windows had broken by now.  One of the concrete support beams behind the man began to crumble. Even with his ear protectors in, his ears covered, and the wail not aimed at him, the sound was uncomfortably loud for Oliver. When Prometheus fell to the ground, Felicity stopped screaming and ran over to Oliver. “Oliver, are you okay?”

“How did you do that?” He asked her as he stood up.

“It’s kinda-“

“I knew you could be loud, Blondie, but I didn’t know you could do that.” Rene said. He’d gotten his bearings back just in time to see the end of Felicity’s performance. Curtis was standing behind him, clutching his head and looking just as confused.

“I’ll explain later. We need to restrain him.” She pointed to Prometheus. He wasn’t moving. “And now we can unmask him and finally figure out who’s been jerking us around for months.”

Oliver walked over to the man and bent down. His chest wasn’t moving. He didn’t appear to be breathing. He checked for a pulse and found nothing. “Felicity, he’s kinda-“

“Kinda what?”

Oliver didn’t respond but pulled the mask off. Adrian Chase’s face stared up at him. Most of it anyway. He wasn’t a doctor, but it looked like Chase’s skull had been shattered. If not for that, Chase being Prometheus would’ve been the most shocking thing he discovered today.

“Wha-?” Black Siren started to come to. Being next to Oliver, she saw the same thing he did. “Prom- You actually killed him? So much for Chase being ‘ten steps ahead’.”

“Chase? The DA? He’s Prometheus?” Curtis asked.

“He’s dead?” Felicity asked.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat but-“ She opened her mouth to let out a cry. Felicity let out a low frequency wail that disoriented her before she could start. “I really hate you.” She said before losing consciousness again.

“Is he really dead? Did I-?”

“Yeah. You kinda- his skull’s shattered.”

Felicity took two steps away before puking all over the floor at the news. She hadn’t meant for this to happen. she wanted to stop Prometheus. She wanted to catch him and turn him into the SCPD. She didn’t even want to seriously hurt him, let alone kill him.

Unsure of what to do, the team took Chase’s body and Black Siren’s unconscious form back to the lair with them. They secured Siren in a different cell and called ARGUS to take her to a more permanent prison. Felicity sat in her chair in front of her computers staring into space. She’d killed someone. Even though he was a horrible person, a murderer, that didn’t mean he deserved to die. Now, he’d made her a killer.

“I’m sorry, but since when can you do that?” Curtis said referring to what happened in the field.

“Since I was eight, but I only started learning to control it like seven months ago. Heck, I didn’t even know what I was until then.”

“And what are you? ‘Cause I don’t wanna sound mean, but you were kinda- the phrase ‘wailing like a banshee’ comes to mind.”

“It should. Since it turns out I’m a banshee. This is the first time I’ve used it offensively. I didn’t know my scream could shatter someone’s skull, I was just trying to knock him out. Are the rest of you okay? Hearing-wise I mean?”

Rene and Curtis both shrugged. They had headaches but nothing else. Oliver was silent for several moments before admitting his ears were ringing somewhat.

“Does this have to do with the scream you let out after Rubicon-”

“Yes, but I didn’t know it at the time. Banshees, they foretell deaths. At the time, I didn’t know the connection between when I wailed and what happened. Finding out put things into perspective, especially combined with the visions.”

“Visions?”

“Most of the time, I wail a little bit before deaths happen. I get dreams or visions beforehand in some cases. Or I get a feeling. its hard to explain. They’re usually cryptic, so I only understand them in hindsight. Right before the quake started. When I got home from the hospital the night Sara died. When you and the others were on the way to Iron Heights.”

“You knew Laurel was going to die?”

“No, but I sensed something bad was going to happen when you were suiting up. I had a dream about a black bird being shot out of the sky the night before, which didn’t make sense until- I felt like something bad was going to happen, but I didn’t know what it was.”

“How were you able to beat Black Siren?”

“I don’t know. It probably has something to do with banshees being supernatural while metahumans aren’t, so there are different limitations.”

“Does this mean you’re gonna come into the field with-?”

“No. I don’t- I wasn’t trying to kill him, I wanted to knock him out at most. I didn’t want to go into the field to begin with and now, I- no. I don’t have the control I thought I did. I can’t- using my wail as a weapon, it’s a risk I’m not willing to take. Besides, I’m fine staying down here with my tech babies.”

“But what about your visions and wailing for the dead?”

“If I get a vision or weird vibe, I’ll tell you. And if I wail, trust me, we’ll all know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


	8. Siren's Song (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Felicity and Oliver's first meeting, they need to clear the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Chapter 2 (Siren's Song) this isn't going to make much sense.

It had been a week since Felicity’s night babysitting JJ. After her song put him to sleep, the baby slept for a few hours before needing to be fed and changed. Lyla picked him up about an hour after he woke up. A few days after that night, Lyla called and asked her how she managed to get JJ to sleep so easily. She cryptically answered that it was a family secret.

In the last week, Felicity hadn’t seen her new neighbor Oliver once. She wasn’t sure if he was avoiding her or not. Maybe he was just busy. Still, she was starting to regret how they’d met. sure, Felicity avoiding him wasn’t the best tactic, but she couldn’t have known he was immune. she was just trying to avoid an uncomfortable or potentially dangerous situation. With all of this on her mind, she made a decision to approach Oliver herself, to clear the air.

One night, a little after 6, Felicity left her apartment and knocked on Oliver’s door. He opened it a few seconds later. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She said. “I kinda wanted to….clear the air. The first time we met wasn’t exactly- I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“Would you like to come inside?” He asked her, moving out of the doorway. She stepped across the threshold.

“I wanna apologize again about last week.”

“There was a screaming baby you were trying to calm down. I don’t blame you for one second for doing everything you could to make the crying stop.” He said. “And like I said, you couldn’t enthrall me, so no harm, no foul.”

“Well, yeah, kinda foul. I mean, out of context, I admitted to completely avoiding you because you’re a man and I’m a siren. If I hadn’t been watching JJ, you might’ve just assumed I hated you or something.”

“Actually, I just thought you weren’t home often. That statement would true, but context matters. You being a siren is an important detail to the situation. You have a nice voice, by the way.”

“I do? I thought I couldn’t bewitch you.”

“You can’t, but I can still hear you sing. People like me, when a siren sings, we still hear the song, we just don’t have the reaction that mortals do. Or at least, that’s how it was explained to me.”

“That makes sense. I’ve just- no one’s ever told me how I sound when I sing before.”

“I’m guessing no one you know is immune or carries the gene.”

“Nope. Its just me and my mom and we’re both sirens.” She answered. “What about your family?”

“My mom’s a carrier, my sister’s a siren.”

“If I can offer you some advice to pass onto your sister, invest in soundproofing material. Or, just live somewhere that’s mostly women.”

“Is it really that bad? When you enthrall someone?”

“It can be. Not every person reacts the same way. It’s a dangerous line to walk. I’ve accidentally enthralled men and they’ve just become kinda infatuated for a week and then moved on. In college, a guy across the hall from me heard my song and started stalking me. He became obsessed with me.” she said. “My mom did it on accident and the man involved asked her out. When she turned him down, he broke into our house and almost killed us.”

“I’m sorry. That sounds terrifying. Do you think that could happen to Thea?”

“Does she know she’s a siren and what her song can do?”

“She knows she’s a siren, but she hasn’t met other sirens before. The last real siren was my great-grandma.” He said. “She knows to be careful, but she’s 17 and kinda reckless.”

“Well, if she ever needs to talk, let me know. I can answer a few questions that your family can’t.” Felicity offered.

“So, I know you weren’t trying to siren me, but have you ever tried to siren someone on purpose? Other than the baby you were watching.”

“Not really. I did it once to get out of a speeding ticket but that’s it. The situation with my mom freaked me out very young, so I tend not to even try.”

Oliver and Felicity stayed up talking late into the night. When she realized what time it was, the blonde got up to leave. Oliver walked her over to the door and held it open for her.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Are you- this is an unusual situation for me and I don’t wanna read into it the wrong way- but are you asking me out?” Felicity had only ever been asked out by two people who weren’t enthralled by her before. One wound up under her spell by the end of the date and the other seemed to sense something was off about her and wanted to get to the bottom of it. It was almost like he knew there was something supernatural about Felicity. That relationship ended quickly.

“Yes, I am. Will you have dinner with me?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” He said smiling. “Tomorrow night?”

“Sure.” She went into her apartment with a smile on her face.


	9. Lightning Strike (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a demigoddess, which is only revealed in the middle of a crisis.   
> (This is a mini crossover with the MCU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: CHANGES FOR THIS AU  
> 1) So, in my version, Earth-X is still a terrible world, but they aren't Nazis (because I refuse to write a story like that). The bad guys still want to take over Earth-1 and are evil dictators. They're just Evil Kara, Evil Oliver, etc. and not the Nazi versions of them (because again, I refuse to write that stuff)  
> 2) When Hive attacked Felicity& Oliver's limo, she was hurt, but she wasn't paralyzed (otherwise, this doesn't make sense)  
> 3)Let's pretend like everything after the first Avengers movie didn't happen.

“If there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest said, as he had to, right before declaring Iris and Barry man and wife. Before he could get to that part, a beam of light shot out from the back of the church and disintegrated the man where he stood.

“Peace is overrated.” A female voice that was being filtered through a voice modulator said.

Everyone gasped in shock and turned to look at the source of the voice. They saw a small army dressed in black. They didn’t look like any military uniform from this earth. A blonde woman was flying above them, her face covered with a mask. Two men, clearly commanders of some kind flanked her. One, with a quiver strapped to his back, gestured and the army attacked.

Several things happened at once. Barry and Wally sprung into action, wanting to get all of the civilians out of the church. Kara began to face off against the flying woman. Oliver went head-to-head against the other archer. Sara and Alex began to fight the other masked man, who was wielding a sword and throwing ninja stars. Caitlin had transformed into Killer Frost and Mick was shooting his flame gun at the attackers.

Outside the building, Felicity was trying to regain her bearings from when Wally took her and Iris to safety. Looking over to see that Iris was safe with her father, she headed back towards the church. As she walked, her anger at these soldiers grew. The blonde began to feel energy crackling around her.

She stormed into the church and one of the soldiers tried to attack her. She let all of her fury out and several bolts of lightning shot off of her body, frying more than one attacker. Kara and the mystery woman flew across the city engaged in battle before they crashed through the stained glass window of the church. Kara’s masked opponent told her to stay down. She looked like she was going to attack, so Felicity reacted, hitting her with a bolt of lightning. The mysterious woman went flying backwards, out of sight. When that happened, the Dark Archer ordered everyone to retreat. They fled, with some help from an unknown speedster, leaving the confused heroes of Earth-1 and Earth-38 behind.

“Best wedding ever.” Rory said as the others looked around at the destruction.

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted.

“Yeah?” She said, trying to act innocent.

“What the hell was that?”

“I’ll explain, just not here.” she said. “We should probably do something with him.” She pointed to the man Sara and Alex had knocked out.

Everyone went back to Star Labs. They locked their prisoner in a cell in the pipeline and reconvened in the cortex.

“Felicity, there you are. I turned around and you were gone.” Iris said in relief. “Where did you go?”

“Back into the church. To help.”

“An act you still haven’t explained, as helpful as your intervention was.” Professor Stein said.

“Yeah, I’d like an answer for that too.” Barry said. “Since when can you shoot lightning at people?”

“You shot lightning at someone? How? You aren’t a metahuman.”

“Were you in Central City on October 10th?” Cisco asked.

“No, I wasn’t and I’m not a metahuman, I’m- so, um, my mom’s dad, he’s kinda….”

“Kinda what?” Oliver asked.

“Thor, okay? Thor is my grandfather.  My grandmother slept with Thor. My mother is his daughter, making me his granddaughter. The lightning thing, its kinda a family ability. Well, weather manipulation, but lightning is a part of that.” She said. “I’m a demigoddess.” She discovered the truth about her family when she visited her mother over the summer and Thor showed up at her apartment. Apparently, Odin had known about them, but never told his son. It certainly explained a few things, like why walked away from Hive's shooting with minimal injuries and how the explosion on Lian Yu only gave her some cuts and bruises. 

“Thor, the Norse god of thunder, the Avenger, is your grandpa?”

“Yes. Is that really what’s important right now? An army showed up at the wedding to kill all of you. We can talk about me keeping secrets later.”

“We don’t even know what they’re after.”

“He does.” Alex said, nodding towards the screen where the live feed from the pipeline was playing.

“I don’t think he’s going to tell us.” Barry said.

“If he doesn’t, I know someone that might.” Felicity spoke up. “I’d rather not go with that option right away though. Calling out to him opens a whole other can of worms.”

It wasn’t that Felicity didn’t want to call out to Heimdall. She just didn’t want involve anyone on Asgard unless she had to. If the man in the pipeline could answer their questions, no one on Asgard even had to know. Although she doubted Heimdall wasn’t already aware of what was happening.

Oliver and Barry went to talk with the man, only for him to remove his mask and them to discover it was Tommy Merlyn. Tommy refused to answer any questions. Instead, he made vague ‘you will all die screaming’ threats and swallowed a cyanide pill he had stashed on his body. Oliver returned to the cortex with no answers.

“How can that be Tommy?”

“It may not be.” Sara said. “What? If they’re from another Earth,” she gestured to Kara and Alex, “how can we be sure he isn’t from another Earth too?”

“Only one way to find out.” They turned to Felicity. “I know you didn’t want to but-“

She held up a hand, closed her eyes and began muttering. “Heimdall, I know you can see me. I need you to help me, help me see.” When she opened her eyes, she was standing on the Bifrost.

“Your planet is under attack.”

“Yes, but we don’t know who they are, where they are from or what they want.”

“They are doppelgangers from another world. Doppelgangers with faces you know. The Dark Archer, the speedster, the woman who can fly.” He told her. “Kara Zor-El is not safe on this Earth.”

She blinked and she was back in Star Labs. “They’re you.”

“What?”

“Our attackers. The archer, the speedster, the woman who fought Kara, they’re you from another Earth.” Felicity explained. “We need to get Kara off of this planet.”

“Why Kara? Why not-?”

“I don’t know, okay? Heimdall didn’t tell me much, we didn’t have enough time. All he said was that you three’s evil twins were here and Kara isn’t safe on this Earth. And he sees all, so I’m gonna listen to him.”

Across town, Earth-X’s versions of Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Kara Danvers were staring down Earth-1’s Eobard Thawne. The attack hadn’t gone as planned and they believed Thawne had left some very important details out.

“Why didn’t you warn us about the blonde woman?” Oliver-X growled. “Had we known she had powers of any kind, let alone powers that strong, she would have been our first kill.”

“I didn’t know she could do that.” He admitted. Thawne hadn’t given much thought to Felicity Smoak in a long time. From what he knew, she didn’t have powers of any kind and thus wasn’t much of a threat.

“It makes me wonder what else you neglected to tell us.” Barry-X said.

 

On Asgard, Heimdall was reflecting on his conversation with Felicity when he saw Thor coming. He asked his usual questions about how the Nine Realms were doing before turning to the real matter he was curious about. Ever since discovering Donna and Felicity’s existence, he asked about them frequently.

“Earth is under attack by beings from another universe and Felicity is among those attempting to stop them.” Heimdall informed him. “They will succeed but at great cost.”

“Open the Bifrost.” Thor told him. If Felicity was going to go into battle, she would not be going alone. The gatekeeper didn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?  
> There will be 2 more parts to this story.


	10. Lightning Strike (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes from Earths 1 and 38 fight off the invasion from Earth-X, with a little help from a certain Norse god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues from where chapter 9 left off. If you haven't read it, you should or else this won't make sense.

“We need to get Kara off this planet.” Felicity repeated to the group.

Cisco stepped forward. “Ok, I’ll open a breach and-“

“I’m not running back to Earth-38 with my tail between my legs.” Kara argued. “They attacked Barry’s wedding. They killed people, they probably want to kill more. And no offense, but none of you have much of a chance against an evil me.”

“The thought of an evil Kara isn’t what worries me.” Oliver said. “It’s what the warning Heimdall gave her implies.”

“Meaning?” Alex asked in a low tone.

“It kinda sounds like she’s the one they want. He said Kara wasn’t safe on this Earth. She isn’t but Barry and I are. Which suggests whatever they want involves Kara and they don’t want her for anything good. Possibly whatever they plan to do will kill her.”

“Uh, guys?” Jax said, looking up.

“What?”

He pointed through the skylight. “Does anyone know what those freaky colors are about?”

Thousands of beams of light could be seen in the sky right about their heads. Everyone was mystified and entranced by it, except Felicity.

“Oh, frack. I know those lights. How do I get to the roof?”

“Why do you-?”

“If that’s who I think it is, either I go up and get him or he busts through the roof to get down here. And he might mean well, but he will destroy the roof.” Pounding started coming from above them. “How do I get to the roof?!”

Every member of Team Flash pointed to the emergency stairs. Suddenly, Barry remembered he had superspeed and sped Felicity up to the roof. She opened the door and stepped out. as she suspected, Thor was there. He appeared to be smashing Mjolnir into the roof, trying to break through it.

“Uh, Thor?”

When she spoke, he stopped hitting his hammer and turned to face her. “Felicity! Heimdall told me your world was threatened.”

“Yeah, it is. I’m guessing that’s why you’re here. We’re strategizing downstairs.” She pointed over her shoulder to the stairwell. “No hammering required.”

“Good.” He reached to his left side and pulled something out. “This is yours. You may need it.”

“You brought me a sword.”

“If you are going into battle, you need a weapon.” He said. “It’s one of the Dragonfang, famed sword of the Valkyries.”

“Thanks.” She said awkwardly.

They went downstairs and, after some awkward introductions, got back to trying to decide what to do. There was too much they didn’t know about Earth-X or what the invaders from Earth-X wanted. They also had to explain to Thor why Kara’s evil twin being there posed a bigger threat than Oliver or Barry’s.

After getting the full story, Thor asked to borrow Felicity’s phone. There was a phone call he wanted to make. Night fell, and soon enough, reports came in about the invaders from Earth-X breaking into a research lab across town. Oliver, Barry and Kara left to handle things. They fought their doppelgangers, and Earth-1 Thawne, but weren’t able to stop them from stealing the Prism. They tracked them to a shipping depot and Sara, Alex, Jax, Stein and Thor went to provide some extra back-up. Shortly after the trio left, the army from Earth-X attacked Star Labs. Wells was able to raise the alarm early enough to give them a proper warning. Rory, Caitlin, Oliver’s team and Cisco went to fight off the attackers. Felicity focused on getting Iris to safety first.

After getting Iris hidden, Felicity ran through Star Labs, following the sounds of fighting. She walked in right as Oliver-X hit Dinah across the face. She was about to step in when a blur ran towards her. Seconds later, Barry-X was standing over her with a condescending look on his face. He hauled her to her feet and pinned her against the wall.

“Not so tough now, are you?”

“Handle this,” Oliver-X told him. “I have more important things to do.”

“Gladly.” He said as his hand started to vibrate. He was ready to tear her heart out.

“Wait,” Felicity said, trying to stall, “just answer one question for me. I’m curious. Your powers, how did you get them?”

“Struck by lightning, same as my weak counterpart on this Earth. Although instead of pathetically chasing ghosts, I was using my brains to benefit the regime.” He answered. “Let me guess, now you’re going to try and appeal to my humanity. By saying your Barry and I aren’t so different.”

“Nope, I just needed to catch my breath.” She said, before hitting him with a blot of lightning. Even for someone who healed as quickly as a speedster, it was disorienting. While he was recovering, she drew the sword Thor had given her.

Barry-X sped towards her, she closed her eyes and she swung. She hoped for the best, since she was unsure of how exactly to swordfight. She heard a strange gurgle, which caused her to open her eyes. There was blood on her sword. Barry-X’s body was crumpled on the ground. His head was a few feet away.

“Okay, note to self: Asgardian swords are sharp. I’ll panic about that later.” She went find the others.

 

At the shipping depot, the fight was going well, until a robot Kara identified as Metallo showed up. Then, the tides turned in Earth-X’s favor. Metallo disrupted things just enough for Kara-X and the soldiers with her to gain an advantage and knock everyone except Thor, who’d been thrown into another building, out.

Kara, Oliver, Alex, Sara, Barry, Jax and Stein all came to to find collars of some kind around their necks and soldier surrounding them. Thor crept closer to observe the scene. Kara-X began gloating. A few moments later, Oliver-X arrived and explained a few things. It seemed Kara-X was dying and needed a heart transplant, whether Kara-38 wanted to donate her heart or not. It made sense now why Heimdall would claim Kara wasn’t safe on Earth-1. Oliver-X said something about the others being more useful alive as leverage. Soldiers began to pull Kara away from the others as Metallo stepped forward.

Several things happened at once. The robot began to power up. Thor hurled a bolt of lightning at it and threw Mjolnir at the two soldiers next to Kara. Two people stepped out of the shadows and started to attack.  A blinding beam of light appeared in the night sky.

When the light faded, Kara was gone. Everyone, from Alex to Kara-X, was livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> One chapter left of this story.  
> Who did Thor call? (Hint: he called specific people, not one group with a kinda gloat-y name) Where is Kara? What will happen next?


	11. Lightning Strike (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion from Earth-X comes to an end. And a wedding takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the last two chapters or this won't make sense.

Kara gathered her bearings only to find herself standing on a rainbow bridge. A tall black man was standing in front of her. “Where am I?”

“Asgard. You were no longer safe on Midgard.”

“Send me back.”

“I will, but not yet. It's still unsafe.”

“My friends are down there. The Earth is in trouble. They need my help-.”

“I know. I see everything, that is how I knew to bring you to Asgard before your friends were sent to Earth-X and you were weakened for surgery. I will send you back shortly. Your friends need time to level the playing field as it were.”

“Oh.”

As soon as Kara-38 vanished, Eobard took off running towards Star Labs. The other invaders all turned to the heroes of earth 1 demanding an explanation.

“What did you do? Where did you send her?” Oliver-X demanded.

Everyone, except Thor and two others, looked just as confused as they were. “Did you know he was going to do that?” Natasha asked Thor. He'd called her and Barton after hearing what was going on from Felicity. They seemed like the most useful people for the situation.

“I did not. Still, he sees all, so-”

“Who? Who sees all? Where is she?”

“Why would we tell you?” Barton asked. “She's gone, so I guess you should go back to your own planet.”

“I don't think so.” Kara-X said as she sped her cohorts away.

“Wait, what if they go back to Star Labs? Everyone else is still there.” Barry said worried. They didn't stand a chance against an evil Kara or Oliver.

“We got it covered.” Natasha told him. “When we got Thor’s call, we brought a friend.”

 

At Star Labs, Felicity was trying to put the building on lockdown when two of the soldiers found her and dragged her into to cortex. Moments later, Reverse Flash came into the room. He started demanding an explanation, but she refused to answer. When it became clear that wouldn't work, he nodded to one of the soldiers who came into the room with Iris.

“Tell me what I want to know or she dies.”

“Don't tell him.” Iris told her. Felicity saw movement behind where Thawne was. She only saw he top half of the persons head for a split second, but that was enough for her to recognize who it was.

“Answer me or I'll rip her heart out, just like Barry's mother. When she's dead, I'll grab one of your other friends and we’ll repeat the process.”

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Felicity rushed one of the soldiers and grabbed his gun. She aimed at Thawne and took a shot. “You missed.”

“I wasn't aiming for you.” She admitted. “I'm sorry, Dr. Banner.”

Thawne turned in horror and saw Bruce Banner standing behind him clutching his arm. His skin was turning greener by the second.

“What did you do?”

The Hulk roared, and all the soldiers jumped. Felicity guessed they didn’t have a Hulk on Earth-X. In the panic, the soldier holding Iris loosened his grip and she grabbed her arm and they ran out of the room. “What was that?”

“I couldn't beat Thawne and I wasn't going to just let you die, so….” She said. “I really hope everyone else is okay.”

“For now.” Oliver-X said as he rounded the corner. “Where's Supergirl?”

Before they could answer, Thawne came running down the hallway and ran off with Oliver-X. Hulk came running down the hall moments later. He saw Felicity and came to a stop.

“Hey Big Guy. No hard feelings right?”

“Hulk not like speedman or soldiers. Banner want to let Hulk out anyway.”

“Good. I'm sorry for hurting Bruce and making you come out though.”

“You not have a lot of options.”

Oliver, Barry and the others came from the other end of the hallway. They skidded to a stop when they saw the Hulk.

“I told you we had it covered.” Clint said.

“Thawne and Dark Oliver took off, along with their forces.”

“Where's Kara?” Alex asked.

“Safe on Asgard. Heimdall will probably send her back soon.”

“Why did he take her in the first place?”

“Because he knew if she were separated from the rest of you, a lot of bad things would happen. It's hard to fight with your forces scattered.”

“Not to mention they had the prism which they can use to emit red sunlight and weaken her.”

“Do you know what they want her for anyway?”

“Her heart. Kara-X is dying.”

“So, it's good that Heimdall beamed her up when he did then.” Barry ran to the pipeline to free everyone from their cells. They were regrouping in the cortex. Suddenly, the rainbow lights from the Bifrost appeared in the sky again. Moments later, Kara-38 came downstairs.

“Wait a second. We know Thawne and Evil Oliver were here. Evil Kara is hidden at their hideout probably because she didn’t look too good after the fight. What about Evil Barry?” Sara asked.

“About that….I kinda, while we were fighting off the intruders, evil Barry rushed at me, so I kinda cutoffhisheadwithmysword.” Felicity said.

“What?”

“I kinda cut off his head with my sword.”

“’You cut off my head?”

“Not your head, his head! And he was evil, so yes!”

“Can we fight about this after we get rid of the invaders?” Oliver said. “I doubt they packed up and went home.”

“They didn’t.” Ray said, walking into the room. “We should reconvene on the Waverider. Gideon says she’s got something to show us.”

On the Waverider, they received a transmission from another ship. It was from Earth-X, more specifically Oliver-X. He swore they’d leave Earth-1 if they handed Kara over. Everyone refused and prepared for a fight.

The army began attacking the city. The heroes of Earth-1 and Earth-38 mounted a defense and kept the fighting away from most of the civilians. Felicity and Thor electrocuted more than a few soldiers when they tried to break off from the battle and attack innocent people.

The fighting had been going on for a while when suddenly, Kara-X started to convulse. Wells told everyone that, according to his readings, she was having a meltdown. When they heard that, Kara flew towards her evil doppelganger. Before she reached her, however, Hulk grabbed Kara-X by the leg and flung her into the atmosphere.

She exploded, and went supernova, seconds later. Everyone turned to the Hulk who shrugged. “No one know radiation like Banner.”

Oliver-X spun around when he saw his Kara die. “I’m gonna kill you.”

Oliver, Clint and Natasha all fired in his direction, killing him. “No, you won’t.”

With both Kara and Oliver dead, Thawne was the only leader left standing. He took off after taunting Barry when Barry refused to kill him. Thor saw him run off and threw Mjolnir at him. It hit him square in the back of the head and the speedster collapsed like a sack of bricks. Cisco vibed over to where Thawne was with a pair of metahuman-proof handcuffs. The rest of the army surrendered and were sent back to Earth-X. Unbeknownst to anyone on Earth-1, Earth-X’s resistance had attacked while the army was gone and gained control of the planet.

 

With everything starting to calm down, Ray volunteered to marry Barry and Iris since he was ordained. They agreed and Iris and Barry got married in the cortex of Star Labs after all the clean-up was over.

The Hulk transformed back into Bruce Banner who Felicity immediately cornered to offer a very lengthy and heartfelt apology. Banner, Barton and Romanov left. During Barry and Iris’ impromptu reception, Thor approached Oliver.

“So, you are the man my granddaughter loves.”

“Yes, and I love her very much.”

“If you hurt her again, I will destroy you. Legends will be written about the punishment you will suffer. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” He responded, a little afraid.

Felicity strolled over to them, looking partly angry and partly nervous. “Don’t threaten my fiancé, Thor.”

“I was simply-.”

“Fiance?” Oliver said.

“Yeah, unless you’ve changed your mind that is.”

“I haven’t but- I thought you didn’t believe in marriage.”

“I don’t but I believe in you. I love you. My greatest fear in life is losing you, so-”

“Yes. Yeah.” Oliver said with a huge smile.

“Okay.” She said. “I know we could ask Ray, but I also don’t want my mom to kill me for not letting her be here. Or Thea or William. Plus, some of my family has to travel from pretty far away. How does next week sound? For the wedding?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the wedding scene. This works a little better in my mind, but that's just my opinion.
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions?


	12. A/N

 

 I've decided to turn 'Magic Fixes Everything, Doesn't It' (chapters 1, 2 and 5) into its own story. Keep an eye out for that.


End file.
